Sierra prime ministerial election, 2012
The Sierra prime ministerial election of 2012 was the 39th prime ministerial election held on Tuesday, October 16, 2012. The Democratic-Republican nominee, incumbent Prime Minister Steven Hong, and his running mate, Deputy Prime Minister Preston Bolivar, were elected to a second term following their victory in the October 17 , against Royalist opponent Paul Roemmer and his running mate, Barry Underwood. During the election, Hong also faced off Libertarian challenger Ryan Porter and his running mate, Emily Rabinowicz. As the incumbent Prime Minister with a strong, solid first term, Hong stood virtually unopposed in the nomination for the Democratic-Republican Party. The Royalist Party struggled throughout the election year in search of a nominee before choosing Paul Roemmer to lead. Meanwhile, Ryan Porter won the Libertarian Party's nomination with ease, initially posing a serious threat to the Royalists' standing in the election as it split potential votes among Sierran conservatives. The campaigns focused primarily on domestic issues, ranging from economic recovery from the to lobbying in Porciúncula. Following October 16 night, Hong and Roemmer were declared the victors of the first election, and faced each other off on the runoff election that was held the day next. Hong secured 47.2% of the vote, narrowly defeating Roemmer in a hotly contested election, and remained set for a second term in office. Run-off election Held the day following the main election, the run-off election was held to determine the victor of the race between Steven Hong and Paul Roemmer. Polling opened promptly at 6 AM in and closed nationwide at 8 PM. Results were counted and tallied by 10 PM and Hong proclaimed victory shortly after at 10:23 PM. The results of both the first night and the second night were later confirmed and verified by the Parliament on November 16, thus ensuring Hong a second term. Hong was re-inaugurated on December 16 of that year, formally starting his second term in his administration. With the results close, Roemmer initially demanded a recount, citing the fact that nearly 10,000 votes in Kings were invalidated due to machine processing error. Although securing all of those votes would not bring Roemmer victory, Roemmer suggested postponing the run-off election by a week to allow voters to reconsider their options in the meantime. The Parliament quickly struck down the proposal and it, along the Royal Commission of Elections deemed Hong the victor. In a , Roemmer stated that the race was "fixed" and urged voters to support his campaign in 2016. Roughly 6% of the voters in the run-off elections opted for the ballot's third and only alternative option: None of the Candidates. Meanwhile, Hong thanked voters for his victory and promised to fulfill the desires and objectives of the Sierran people. King Smith II later met with the victorious Hong at the , to congratulate the victory that night. The Prime Ministerial Ball & Gala, held every night following a concluded election, was conducted at the National Dance and Arts Conservatory in Porciúncula with Hong, as well as defeated rivals Roemmer and Porter attending. Nominations Democratic-Republican Party Running unopposed, Hong was deemed the and granted nomination on February 3, 2012 by the Democratic-Republican Party following a unanimous decision by its 345 delegates. Candidates File:Steven Hong.jpg| Royalist Party Primaries Candidates Libertarian Party Primaries Candidates Other nominations Campaigns Debates Results See also *Prime Minister of Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Elections in Sierra